The present invention relates to multi-purpose exercisers which allow the user to practice weight lifting, hands and legs pulling, horizontal bar exercise, sit ups, and boxing.
For modern people who do not have much time and space to exercise, exercisers provide an excellent means therefor. A conventional exerciser usually includes a weight lifting means in which the user lies on a mat and pushes a lifting bar connected to a resistance means. The user, however, might be injured if he does not have enough arm strength to slowly put down the lifting bar or the lifting bar does not align with the supporting seat on which it should rest. Another disadvantage of conventional exercisers is that the mat is not foldable and thus occupies a certain space. A further disadvantage of conventional exercisers is that the lifting bar is not adjustable in height. The present invention provides an improved multi-purpose exerciser to mitigate and/or obviate the problems in the conventional exercisers.